pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Oria Cyantrogen
Oria Cyantrogen is the Nitrogen Guardian apprentice. Personality & Character Oria is a very calm and modest dragoness, who takes her role as a Guardian apprentice seriously and makes sure to listen to her master's instructions. She does not allows herself to be drawn into shouts and quarrels, she prefers to keep her composure. She wants to be like the guardians of the old era, dedicating her skills and position to protect the dragon race. She's fond of unusual and unique things or beings, such as her pet, Oraay, whom she takes care of all the time. When she was young, she was quite intriged by the unique apeearences of some Darkers who were described in books or displayed in the Warfang Museum, but quickly learned about their true nature when she grew up, espacially after the Battle of Bloody Dawn. Like her parents taught her, she greets others respectively, rich and poor alike. She tends to speak in a formal language with strangers and with her master, but does speak freely with her friends and family, while still maintaining some level of formality. Skills & abilities Except for basic breathing attacks and fertilizers, Oria can use her nitrogen in several ways: Ammonia Ammonia is a colourless gas with a characteristic pungent smell. Oria can use it ward off an opponent because of its bad smell. Ammonium Hydroxide Solution This is an ability that uses some water properties and can Irritate the enemy and leaves burns. Prolonged exposure can even cause muscle damage. Nitric Acid Nitric acid is an ability that Oria recently studied. She can breathe the nitric acid and cause a terrible pain and muscle damage to the opponent. After learning the breath, Oria wants to expand on it and learn to use it in other ways. Bomb Creation Oria is studying how to change the density and structure of her element and condense it around an object, turning it into a bomb. This ability is too advanced to Oria's skill level, so she's just learning the basics now. Tranquilizer Creation Oria begin to learn how to use her element in order to make a sedative that can make every opponent to fall asleep. She began to study it recently, and now she knows how to use it. However, her sedative is not as strong as her master's until she will improve it. Cold Resistance Since her father is a ice dragon, Oria is immune to the average levels of cold. She can go out during a rain or a storm and not be affected. However, she is not completly immune to the extreme cold of frozen places and powerful ice attacks. Weaknesses Her bright colors may cause Darkers to focus on her, if she were to deal with them someday. Wind users can use their element to divert her gas abilities elsewhere, making fight with them much more difficult for Oria. Her affection for Oraay might become a weakness in some cases. Backstory Childhood Oria Cyantrogen was born into a rich family. She could have anything she wanted, but instead she was taught to be modest, mostly by her father. One thing Oria really liked was hanging out outside the city when her father had vacations and took the family to see some incredible places. Oria's favorite experience was her first encounter with rain when she was a child. If the look of the waters flowing on her transparent wings wasn't enough, the light that came afterwards and shone on the wet wings amazed the little dragoness. Oria began reading books by her father's suggestion. At first he was the one who chose the books for her until she did it on her own. Oria's mother liked to spend time with her by hanging around and shopping. They both enjoyed it, even if Oria Inherited her father's modesty and didn't want to put so much on herself like her mother did. It actually made funny moments between the two, which allowed Oria to show her subtle sense of humor. Thanks to her parents's education, she never considered herself more important than others. At school, the other students always noticed her because of her colours, which were very rare for nitrogen dragons, and tried to be her friends. She did not like being the subject of admiration, and she always asked them not to admire her so much. Oria didn't sat quietly when others were bullied because they were different or less pretty. She stood up for those who would not protect themselves, another bit of her father in her. Yet, she was but one dragoness with her studies and tests, so she could not be there to protect anyone whenever they need. Becoming an Apprentice Oria was then chosen to be the nitrogen guardian apprentice. She was excited since she heard and read a lot about the guardians, especially those of the old era. She wanted to really get skilled and not just use the position for her own benefits. She went to the guardian quarters to start her training. Her first training session was very difficult, especially because she wasn't able to fully understand her master, Lithia Faintwing. In fact, Oria feared that they would be disconnected all the time. However, the master and apprentice became close to each other over time, and even began to understand each other without words. Some say that a student's succes can be influenced by the relationship with the teacher, in Oria's case, it was true. Raising a Pet When Oria was 16 years old, she walked in the city and saw a trader who wanted to sell some creatures: the farmer lived on his farm outside the city walls, and he was using creatures to guard his lands. Because of the war, he had to move to the city and sell his own creatures. Among the creatures, Oria caught her eye a small Scarribat hatchling, he had a head of a bat, two wings and a body similar to that of a centipede. She loved his unusual appearance, and after a few minutes of thinking, she decided to buy the scarribat and grow him as a pet. She named him as Oraay, similar to her name. Her parents were not sure a pet was a good idea, but Oria promised them that she will look after him. The task was not easy, Oraay's species was not used to city life and his behavior caused some problems. She also had to balance between Oraay, her training and her social life. This caused the family, and especially Sapphirin, some difficulties. But eventually Oray became fully tamed, making him a true part of the family. As the war continued, Oria didnt know whether they will be safe forever, so she decided to teach Oraay some self-defense moves, in case he will have to defend himself. He developed a great loyalty to her and so did she. She was like his mother and he was like the brother that she always wanted, but was too embarrassed to ask from her parents. For a while, Oraay sneaked into the guardian quarters, following Oria. He encountered some of the guardians and the apprentices. Some were good, and some were bad. Eventually, Oria managed to convince him to stay in the house, especially after an unpleasant encounter with Xavier Blooddiamond. The Warfang Break-in TBA Relationships Oraay Oria loves her pet, and she will protect him at all costs. She tends to train him how to neutralize hostiles, so he would know how to defend himself. The secret to her success with him is that she talks to him as an intelligent being and not as an animal. Edaur Whitefrost Oria got a lot of her personality from her father. He taught her to respect others while encouraged her to explore and learn new things. When she was young, he gave her books to read according to the subjects she loves until she grew up and began to choose them herself. In her childhood, he also used to tell her some bedtime stories about the guardians and the old times. He was very proud of her when she told him about her desire to be like the guardians of the old era. Sapphirin Cyantrogen Despite her fancy appearance, Sapphirin has a lovely personality. Oria has a good bond with her mother, as they talk together a lot when Oria is not in the guardian quarters. They also go shopping together, which sometimes leads to sarcastic comments from Sapphirin about Oria's modest appearance. Oria tends to reply the same about her mothers's fancy look, showing her sense of humor. Oraay caused some conflicts between the two for a while, but the mother and daughter overcome the difficulties and restored the relationship they had. Lithia Faintwing Oria respects Lithia as her master and makes sure to listen to her. She even likes her serious and quiet personality. Her respect to Lithia became even bigger when she adopted Semias after the incident with Xavier. Even if Lithia talks only when instructing her, they have a mutual unspoken understanding of each other. The two tends to lounge together after training sessions. Florence Petaltail Oria hangs out with her a lot and likes to be with her. She also helps her grow plants with fertilizer breath. She tends to join her and Korya to listen Galios's stories. They both like to play with Oraay together. [[Korya Darkwing|'Korya Darkwing']] Oria see him quite a lot, especially when she go with him and Florence to listen Galios's stories. She likes his personality and thinks he is pretty cute. Sometimes, talks between him and his father makes her laugh softly. [[Tundrine Frigidheart|'Tundrine Frigidheart']] Oria is one of Tundrine's closest apprentice friends, they connect to each other because both of them takes their roles seriously. They talk with each other a lot about things related to the guardians and their training. Tundrine also likes her pet, Oraay. [[Semias Blooddiamond|'Semias Blooddiamond']] Oria feel great empathy for him, she tried several times to talk to him and encourage him, but he always feared of her, no matter how soft she spoke to him. She was shocked when she heard about the incident with Xavier and her desire to help the poor child became stronger. However, he was always afraid of her and threatened to hurt her if she doesn't move back. [[Morden Stripescale|'Morden Stripescale']] Unlike most of the apprentices, Oria doesn't avoid Morden. She also doesn't see his appearance as creepy, but as unique. They sometimes have short conversations with each other. She is the only apprentice that knows about his crush on Florence. [[Grail Lavaspear|'Grail Lavaspear']] At first, Oria didn't like him so much, especially because of his attitude toward the female apprentices and the way he bothered them, Including her. However, she felt better when he began to improve his behavior. She believes that he can become a proper apprentice if he keeps improving. [[Odinson Goldenfeather|'Odinson Goldenfeather']] Oria can't connect to him so much. His arrogant personality and the fact that he doesn't like Oraay and even disgusted of him doesn't allow them to make a lot of contacts. [[Rykos Gemtail|'Rykos Gemtail']] Oria did not know Rykos so well, but she liked him and his desire to succeed in training. She was shocked when she heard about his tragic death, and like some other apprentices, she went to comfort his older sister, Airash Crystaltoe. Eteri Featherhead Oria does not like Eteri because of her lack of seriousness about training. [[Frederik Soundcrest|'Frederik Soundcrest']] Oria does not like Frederik at all, he's not serious, he's not disciplined, and he's NOT quiet. She almost screamed at him in anger after he caught Oraay alone and deafened him for a week. Xavier Blooddiamond With all the respect Oria has for the guardians, she can't truly respect Xavier. Semias's terrified behavior and Rykos's death gave her the idea that he has a terrible attitude toward his apprentices. However, his cold and strict attitude was finally revealed to her when he caught Oraay flying around the training grounds and threatened to kill him if she will let him get away again. Gallery Oria Without Her Cape.png|Current design Oria With Her Cape.png|Oria wearing her cape beautiful_girl_by_constelia-dbmt1qg.png|Headshot of Oria _cp___booking_curiosity_by_poisondragon88-dbqbxv6.png|Oria, as an hatchling, discovering one of her father's books dcv0803-19655b6a-471c-4614-be9b-3eb49cbd67b0.png|Young Oria alongside her parents E1eff8e5993051e5e2ebc0d01d9ceeac-d9haweh.jpg|Original concept art of Oria with her pet Notes * She's actually the oldest among the apprentices; * Oria just finishd to learn the Nitric acid breath and she now expands her abilities. She hopes to reach Liquid nitrogen soon; * Out of modesty, she wears a cape when she is outside. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:1st class Category:Apprentices